Summer Time
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Draco and Harry throw a pool party for their friends


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**

"Harry, where are you? I need your help!" Draco called, walking towards the back of the house with a bottle of sun block. Sure, he could cast a spell for it, but it was much better when Harry rubbed the sun block on him.

"I'm outside," Harry called. Draco exited out of the closest door into the backyard to find Harry, already in his swim trunks, standing in the middle of the gazebo, critically eyeing the spread that the house-elves had sat out.

"Harry, love, would you help me with the sun block? I can't get it on my back," Draco said, walking to his partner and kissing his cheek before offering the bottle. Harry finally tore his eyes away from the food and took the bottle, squirting some in his hand.

"Are you sure this is going to be enough food?" Harry wondered out loud as he began spreading the white gunk on Draco's back.

Draco made a small noise as Harry began massaging his shoulders. "Ah, yeah, I'm sure it will be fine."

"And everyone RSVP'd?"

Draco sighed, slightly less pleased. "Harry, we've been over this, I don't know why you're so nervous."

"Well, it's just our first party in the Manor and I want everything to be perfect. I'm sorry, I know I've been act-" Harry's ramble was cut off by a soft, lingering kiss from Draco.

"Everything _will_ be perfect. The Zabini's, the Snape's, the Nott's, and the three Weasley couples are all going to come today. There will be enough food, the pool is cleaned and sparkling, the forecast doesn't call for rain and, if all else fails, we can play Charades in the ballroom." Draco pressed another kiss on Harry's lips as twin cracks of Appartion sounded inside the house.

"Hello, Harry, Draco," Luna said as she and Blaise walked outside. Luna wore an orange covering over her swimsuit but Balise simply wore a white t-shit in addition to his swim trunks.

"Hello, Luna," Draco replied, kissing her cheeks when the couple made it to the gazebo. "Blaise." The two men clasped hands as four cracks sounded inside the house and out came George and Padma, followed by Fred and Parvati. The girls were snickering while the guys were rolling their eyes. Padma and Parvati had on matching dark blue bikinis while Gred and Forge wore neon pink trunks.

"Hullo, gents and lass," George called.

"We've decided to grace you with our presence," Fred finished as they stepped under the gazebo. Four more cracks sounded in the house. Ginny and Hermione walked out, Ginny in an emerald bikini and Hermione in a blue one, followed by their husbands. Theo, in shorts that matched Ginny's bikini, was in a deep discussion with Severus, who was in a black shirt and black shorts, his long hair pulled to the nape of his neck.

More greetings were exchanged and people eventually got into the pool, doing tricks on the diving board and acting like school kids. Draco eventually got Harry to relax some, plying him with alcohol and tender kisses. It was working, too, until Harry realized who was missing.

"Where's Ron and Pansy?" he hissed.

"I'm sure they're just a little late; the party only started twenty minutes ago," Draco said soothingly.

Harry glared in return. "You and I both know Pansy is _never_ late to a party, any party." Draco opened his mouth to reply when cracks came from inside the house and Pansy stormed out, dressed in a yellow bikini, followed by Ron, dressed in a white shirt, neon green shorts and… Were those red boots?

"Pans, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill my husband, that's what's wrong," she spat out, standing between the two men and glaring at her husband as he strolled down to the gazebo.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Ron grinned cockily.

"Uh, hey." Draco couldn't take his eyes off the boots.

"So, you guys are gay, right? Will you please tell me, am I pulling these off?" Ron gestured to his boots. Harry and Draco shared a glance before studying Ron in the boots.

"No," they finally said simultaneously.

"See?" Pansy hissed. "Now take them off!" Though his mouth worked for a moment, Ron resolutely sat on one of the chaise near the pool and tugged the boots off. His wife gathered them up, her nose wrinkled with distaste, and threw them in a trash can.

"Aw, Pans," Ron whinged, then quickly shut up when his wife threw him a glare.

"A deal is a deal, Ronald." She walked over to the edge of the pool, effectively ignoring him. Ron sighed and looked at Harry and Draco sheepishly.

"It was worth a shot," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, sorry, mate, just doesn't look good with your hair."

Ron laughed and, with a wink, snuck up behind Pansy, tackling her into the water while she shrieked in dismay. She came up spitting water and smacked Ron on the chest.

"Ron, I told you I didn't want to get my hair wet," Pansy yelled. Ron silenced her tirade with a deep kiss, pulling her into his arms. "Mmm, well, I guess I forgive you," she murmured, kissing him again. Everyone laughed as the romantic scene was ruined by Draco doing a cannonball right next to them, earning him a smack on the chest.

The rest of the afternoon was spent splashing around in the pool and acting like school children. Severus even got in, after much prodding from Hermione, and proved to be a ruthless splasher, managing to hit at least half of them with every splash. As dusk came around, the twins set up an impressive fireworks display, all of the couples moving onto a hill at the edge of the property.

Harry settled between Draco's legs, leaning back against him as Draco's arms wrapped around his chest.

"This was a good idea, huh?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

Draco kissed his temple. "It was a great idea."

**A/N: Written for kindredsoul5508 on the LJ community for the prompt: Gazebo, pool, and red boots**

**Well, dear readers, this is where my train stops. I've finished all my prompts and am now returning to my Twilight fic. This has been great fun for me and I might even return one day, but I don't know when that would be. I'll still write the occasional one-shot or gift!fic (by request), but other than that, I'll be leaving :') I want to thank everyone who's read my stories, whether you reviewed or not. Keep the ship alive!**

Dasvidanya


End file.
